


Kirby- Artistic Masterpiece

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Animation, Art History, Jealousy, Multi, Sacrifice, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When our heroes wind up having to deal with ink monsters and paint on the planet Artstar, along with being stuck on at least five different zones of said planet without the use of warp stars. But can they unstick the mystery of planet Artstar and assist some former foes in saving the day from the dreaded Ink Warlock.
Relationships: Drawcia and Paintra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kirby- Artistic Masterpiece

Our heroes Kirby, Prince Fluff, King Dedede, Meta Knight and the Three sisters formerly of the Jamba Heart cult were all stuck in the tunnels and having to avoid the Ink Monsters, as the few bright lights of colour prevented the monsters from attacking them ,while moving forward after a failed attack on their second safehouse by the Ink Warlock. "At least there's one good thing about being stuck here on a planet that got covered in ink. They get easily confused by colour." King Dedede sighed in exhaustion as he was about to do a belly flop in exhaustion, before the familiar sight of Turpentine, Drawcia with her sister Paintra and Claydra.

This wasn't exactly a pleasing sight for Kirby as he grumbled at the familiar sight of the villain who had turned him into a ball when his own planet got turned into a painting. "Not again Drawcia." "The feeling is mutual paintbrush chosen. But never mind my misdeeds on Popstar. The current situation could be much worse then when you first arrived. Hehe-oh bad idea." The pink living painting flicked her sleeves as Paintra added. "What my big sis said. If the Ink Warlock drains all the colour from Claydra's friend, he could steal the colour from the universe and everybody. Which could make things really bad for everybody and everything in the universe! Just to be clear!" 

Turpentine sighed as he adjusted his sleeves , before replying to the Dreamlanders. "Alright then, let's make this clear. Kirby, why are you and the other Star Allies here? I mean I've got a bit of a more personal reason, but apart from the Art Witch's bias I don't know you at all." Kirby sighed. "We're stuck, tired and the Ink Warlock has something we need to head back home. Making friends is nice 

It was strange seeing Drawcia jumping to keep her younger sister safe from the mob of Inked Ones. But suddenly upon realising her shared likeness with Paintra, Kirby felt horrible as he yelled. "Wait. I'm sorry Drawcia!" The purple witch shrugged. "You did not know of our own creator."

As our heroes tried to break up into the administration, the path once more split into two and the groups split up yet again.


End file.
